


Myriad Color .01

by feelu



Series: Myriad Color [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu





	Myriad Color .01

네이트는 어린애 같은 구석이 있었다.

단 것을 좋아해 주머니에 항상 사탕이 들어있었던 것이 그 중 하나였다. 이건 이라크에 있을 때도 알고 있던 것이었다. 소대원들이 주구장창 씹는 담배를 피웠다면 네이트는 주구장창 단 것을 입에 넣고 있었다. 파병이 끝나갈 때 쯔음에 혹시 사탕 남은 것이 없냐고 브라이언에게 물어본 것은 아마도 정말 커다란 용기를 요하는 일이었을 것이다. 필요하긴 한데 염치없이 물어볼 순 없는 그런 상황에서 혹시라도 부하에게 혼날 것을 각오하게 물어볼만큼의 의지. 

같이 지내는 시간이 늘어나게 되면서 알게 된 것들도 있었다. 

가장 심각한 부분이라면 역시 정리정돈에 약한 것이었다. 정리정돈은 내가 다 해. 이라크에 있을 때 마이크가 했던 말을 그때 당시에는 설마,하고 넘겼는데 막상 함께 하다보니 정말 뼈져리게 느껴졌다. 무언갈 꺼내면 그 자리에서 다시 집어넣으라고 브라이언이 항상 이야기했지만 매번 그 순간만 깨갱 할 뿐 커다란 발전이 없었다. 그저 정리정돈만 못하는 것 뿐이지 특별히 더럽거나 하는 것은 또 없어서 그나마 다행이었다. 조금만 더 움직이면 그 정도 정리정돈은 감당해낼 수 있었다.

또 의외로 챙김 받는 걸 좋아했다. 생각보다 징징대는 구석도 있었다. 그게 정말 의외인지는 브라이언도 확실하게 이야기 할 수가 없었다. 이라크에서 보았던 모습들이 오히려 본래 모습이 아닐 가능성이 높았다. 언제 죽을지 모르는 그 상황과, 제 밑으로 줄줄히 대기한 소대원들과 무능한 상관들. 그 사이에서 25살짜리가 어른인척 애쓰느라 얼마나 고생했을지 안봐도 뻔했다. 

악몽을 꾸면 우는 것도 있었다. 그건 같이 지내는 것이 아니라 동거를 시작하고 난 후에야 알게 된 것이었다.

섹스 후에 잠이 드는 것은 항상 대낮이었고, 밤이라면 다음날 출근을 위해 항상 씻고 제 집으로 돌아갔기 때문에 밤에 무슨 일이 일어나는지 모르고 있었다. 첫날 들어와 짐정리를 대충 마치고 피곤해서 늘어지는 네이트를 재워놓고 한참이 지난후에야 잠이 든 브라이언은 야밤에 들리는 물소리에 깼다. 처음에는 도둑이라도 들었나 싶어서 벌떡 일어났다가 집안에 다른 사람이 들어와 산다는 것을 후에 인지하고나서야 집에서 네이트를 찾아나섰다. 

 

"네이트."

 

부엌에 서있던 네이트가 화들짝 놀라며 돌아섰다. 상당히 미안해 하는 눈치였다.

 

"방이 화장실 바로 옆이라 깰까봐 일부러 부엌에서 물 틀었는데.."

 

잠귀가 밝아진 것은 파병 후에 어쩔 수 없이 생긴 습관 같은 것이었다. 어깨를 으쓱하며 다가가는데 두손을 들어 제 얼굴을 가렸다. 손가락이 가는 것과 상관없이 커다란 손이 얼굴을 숨겼고, 궁금해서 더 바짝 다가가니 아예 뒤돌아섰다.

 

"뭔데."  
"그런 게 있어요."  
"울었어?"

 

가리고 있던 손을 억지로 치워 확인한 눈은 퉁퉁 부어있었다. 민망한 듯 웃으며 눈을 비비는 손을 말렸다. 

파병에서 돌아온 지 6개월 쯤 됬었는데도 자꾸 악몽을 꾼다고 하였다. 굳이 다친 사람 분류에 넣자면 패피 하나 뿐이었는데도 자꾸 누군가가 죽어나가는 꿈을 꾸고 일어나면 자꾸 울게 된다고 이야기하는 네이트를 브라이언은 다음날 당장 PTSD 진료 프로그램에 넣어주었다.

같이 살지 않았더라면 몰랐던 그런 것들. 그걸 알아가는 것이 생각보다 재미있었다.

 

"나는 한번쯤은 네가 아침에 늘어져있는 걸 기대했는데." 

 

네이트가 만들어놓은 프렌치토스트를 포크로 조각내던 브라이언이 대뜸 그렇게 말했다. 햄을 굽던 네이트가 무슨 뜻이냐는 듯 슬쩍 돌아보았다. 자를 때가 된 머리가 엉망이었다. 조만간 복장규정 어겼다며 끌려가서 머리를 밀려도 할 말이 없을 길이었다. 거추장스러운 앞머리에 똑딱삔까지 꽂은 것이 꼭 고등학생 같기도 했다. 

 

"나 이래뵈도 장교에요."

 

프렌치 토스트가 생각보다 맛있어서 더 달라 접시를 내밀었더니 네이트가 제 접시를 건네주었다. 자기가 만들어놓고도 마음에 드는 아침은 아니었는지 찻장을 열어 럭키참스 시리얼을 꺼낸다. 마시멜로우 달아서 못 먹는다고 손사레 쳤더니 혼자 다 먹을테니까 걱정말라던 그 시리얼이었다. 

 

"너는 의외로 어린애 같은 구석이 있어. 그래서 아침에 투정부리는 그런 걸 할 줄 알았다."  
"그래서 싫어요?"  
"아니, 좋아해."

 

정말이었다. 브라이언은 그런 네이트가 좋았다. 오히려 이라크에서처럼 애늙은이가 꼰대흉내를 내는 것이 본래 성향이었다면 아마 애초에 만나지 않을지도 몰랐다.

하지만 정리를 안하는 건 역시 힘들었다. 감당해낼 수 있다고 해서 그걸로 스트레스를 받지 않는 것은 아니었다. 책을 읽고 싶으면 하나만 골라서 읽지 왜 굳이 여러개를 번갈아가며 읽는지 몰랐다. 혹시 ADHD가 있었나 싶었지만 본인이 그건 아니라고 부정했다. 

 

"정리 좀 해라."

 

널부러져 있는 책들을 모아주고 발로 등을 꾹꾹 밟았다. 네이트는 등 뒤로 손을 뻗어 브라이언의 발을 찾으려고 장난을 치다 무언가 생각난듯 갑자기 몸을 뒤집었다. 들고 있던 뜨거운 커피를 놓칠뻔한 브라이언은 제 다리 사이에 누워서는 빤히 쳐다보는 네이트에게 뭐라고 화를 내려고 했지만 네이트가 먼저 선수를 쳤다. 

 

"Daddy."

 

순간 사고회로가 정지했다. 지금 뭐라고.. 올려다보는 눈이 초롱하게 빛났다. 위험하다.

 

"생각해보니까 진짜 애 같은 거 맞는 거 같아요. 나 아직도 우리 아버지한테... 어?"

 

브라이언이 말을 듣지도 않고 커피를 탁자에 내려놓으며 쇼파에 앉았다. 

 

"어디 아파요?"  
"아냐, 오지마."

 

손을 들어 다가오는 네이트를 말렸다. 의지와는 다르게 중심이 자꾸 섰다. 뻐근해지는 아래를 식힌다고 생긴 말 없는 정적 속에서 네이트가 상황 파악을 하는 건 빨랐다. 

 

"이런 거 좋아해요?"

 

장난기가 묻어났다. 즐거운 무언가를 발견한 아이 같았다. 

 

"안 좋아해."  
"대디란 소리에 흥분한 거 맞잖아요."  
"아냐. 니가 그렇게 쳐다봐서 그래."

 

네이트가 피식 웃으며 책을 밀어놓고 쇼파 위로 올라와 브라이언이 입고 있는 체육복 바지에 손을 댔다. 

 

"풀어줄까요?"  
"애 같다는 거 취소. 너 이럴 때마다 포르노같다."  
"Daddy! Do you want me?"  
"아동포르노 같아. 하지마, 너 그거 불법이야."

 

앞머리에 꽂힌 삔을 고치며 웃는 게 야살스러웠다. 이럴 때는 정말 애같은 구석이 하나도 보이질 않았다. 노련한 변태 같은 느낌. 펠라를 싫어한다고 했으면서 맘 먹고 해줄 때는 상당히 능숙했다. 브라이언이 제 머리카락을 잡지 못하게 손을 들어 깍지를 낀 네이트가 내는 소리가 귀에 끈적했다.

브라이언은 같이 사는 것은 완전히 새로운 일이 아니라 생각보다 의외인 것과 익숙한 것들의 적절하게 섞여있는 일이라고 생각했다.


End file.
